


Как насчет секса втроем?

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Jim Hopper, Established Relationship, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Последние полгода шеф Хоппер встречается с Джойс Байерс, пока она параллельно встречается с Бобом Ньюби. Что из этого выйдет?





	Как насчет секса втроем?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What About A Threeway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771612) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



> Переведено в подарок чудесной Taro Amoretti в рамках ФБ-2018. Она же нарисовала по мотивам фика чудесный арт, который можно увидеть ниже по ссылке: https://i.imgur.com/e9ZTDyG.jpg

Несмотря на то, что такой роман никогда не закрутить во время обычного разговора на остановке, есть много преимуществ в том, чтобы встречаться с женщиной, которая встречается с двумя мужчинами. И главное, когда Джиму нужно после работы ехать в хижину, потому что у Оди плохое настроение, и ей нужен кто-то, с кем можно провести вечер, он не оставляет Джойс в подвешенном состоянии. У Боба гораздо больше возможностей бросить все и прибежать, стоит только позвонить. И, к сожалению, такая поддержка необходима, потому что с Уиллом до сих пор все не слава богу. Возможно, он всегда будет нервным ребенком, хотя Джим надеется, что когда все устаканится, он сможет организовать встречу для Уилла и Оди, и они будут друг друга поддерживать. Ну а пока приходится вертеться. Особенно, с учетом того, что он не может сказать им, что у него есть приемная дочь, которую он ото всех прячет. Вместо этого он прикладывает усилия, чтобы разыгрывать роль неудачника и бывшего пьяницы, который до сих пор не научился держать себя в руках.

Хотя иногда, по ночам, они находят время собраться втроем. Разумеется, пока дети не улягутся спать, все абсолютно невинно. Джим уверен, что Уиллу они оба нравятся. Он очень приветливый ребенок, когда не вздрагивает от каждого шороха. В отличие от него, старший сын Джойс буквально излучает настороженность. Положение изгоя заставляет его все время вариться в собственном соку. Лучше всего для Джонатана было бы свалить из Хокинса к чертовой матери, поступить в какой-нибудь небольшой либеральный колледж, где хорошо преподают искусство. Несмотря на все его опасения, которые видно практически невооруженным глазом, Джим сомневается, что он имеет хоть малейшее представление о том, что происходит. 

Паренек вроде него? Нет. Если бы он знал, он бы непременно отпустил какую-нибудь глубокомысленную колкость.

После того, как Джонатан и Уилл расходятся по своим комнатам, все, что им нужно, это один удачный маневр, чтобы отправиться втроем в постель Джойс. Возможно, это Боб кладет руку Джойс на колено. Может быть, это Джойс между делом упоминает, что совсем недавно постирала простыни. Или, может, он сам расстегивает пуговицы на форменной рубашке, оставаясь в одной белой майке. Как бы то ни было, остальные всякий раз тут же капитулируют. Это немного рискованно, но все еще вписывается в рамки допустимого. Джойс выступает в качестве идеального барьера между ними, и только в голове остается барьер, что это все неправильно. Без обычных прикосновений это почти как обмен партнерами — вполне приемлемая и проверенная годами практика — ну или, по крайней мере, вариация на эту тему. Быть гомиком — это целая уйма проблем. 

Не то чтобы Джим ненавидит себя за то, что считает мужчин такими же привлекательными, как и женщин. Нет, он, конечно, себя ненавидит. Это без сомнений. Но это все из-за того, что он не смог спасти Сару, разрушил отношения с Дайан, из-за всей той херни, что ему приходилось делать во Вьетнаме, из-за того, что Оди заслуживает лучшего отца, чем он. А бисексуальность... Ну, она просто есть. И все-таки ему хватает ума понимать: не все отнесутся к этому так же легко, как он. Он едва ли пойдет на такой риск с Бобом и Джойс, опасаясь, что они сочтут это отвратительным и выкинут его на обочину. Лучше оставить все, как есть. Ужинать с Джойс время от времени. И, очень редко, оставаться на ночь, осторожно устроившись в постели Джойс. 

Спустя полгода их свиданий — или чуть больше чем свиданий — дела приобретают плохой оборот. За сорок восемь часов в Хокинсе происходит целая уйма всякого дерьма, начиная с того, что истерика девчушки со сверхспособностями — это по-настоящему страшно, и заканчивая тем, что его чуть не задушили до смерти зловещие разумные лозы.

Но хуже всего оказалось ждать снаружи возле лаборатории, держа на руках Уилла, и надеяться, что Боб — кроткий и мягкий Боб — сумеет выбраться из кишащего монстрами лабиринта. Джим ненавидит чувствовать себя беспомощным. Сидеть, сложа руки — не просто похоже на оживший кошмар, это самая мучительная агония, которую только можно представить. 

И он практически ничего не может сделать. Боб появляется в вестибюле, как будто у него хвост подпален, а затем, увидев Джойс, останавливается, как вкопанный. Джим уже видел такое во Вьетнаме. Видел людей, которые так радовались, что сумели вернуться в целости и сохранности, что не замечали расставленных ловушек, видел, как они погибают с уверенной улыбкой на лице. Джим не позволит этому случиться снова. Как только Боб останавливается, Джим бросается к стеклянным дверям и орет во всю глотку: «Беги!» 

Простая подсказка, но ее оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Боба шевелить задницей. И, как выяснилось, она сыграла решающую роль, потому что спустя несколько секунд демопес прорывается сквозь деревянную дверь, как сквозь салфетку, и разевает свою омерзительную пасть зубастой мухоловки, чтобы вцепиться в добычу.

На долю секунды раздается ужасный, полный боли крик, и этой секунды хватает, чтобы Джим грубо отбросил Уилла в сторону — едва ли синяк окажется самой большой из проблем мальчишки — но Боб продолжает бежать, хромая и пригибая голову. И это дает Джиму возможность изрешетить пулями чертового монстра.

Домой к Байерсам они возвращаются с кучей глупых детей и подростков. К счастью, все более-менее целые и невредимые. Они мчатся на полной скорости, но никуда не врезаются. И, несмотря на то, что ремней безопасности катастрофически не хватает, никто не вылетает из машины через лобовое стекло. 

На месте, где сидел Боб, остается лужица крови. Но, учитывая, что Уилл по-прежнему одержим демоном или типа того, Джим думает, что об этой проблеме можно подумать и завтра. Стив подставляет Бобу плечо и помогает ему доковылять до дома, где тот плюхается на стул, как мешок с мукой. Этот стул притащил с кухни Дастин, отчаянно стараясь быть полезным. Джиму интересно, каким Дастин станет, когда вырастет. Если, конечно, они все переживут эту ночь.

— Вам нужно наложить швы, — говорит Бобу Нэнси. Джим знает, что Бобу нужно что-нибудь посерьезней. Как минимум, в ране остались ошметки зеленой больничной пижамы. И Джим не поручится, что курс антибиотиков поможет справиться с кишащей бактериями слюной монстра.

Боб качает головой, ни дать ни взять измученный войной человек. 

— Завтра, — говорит он. — Когда Уилл будет в безопасности.

— Кто-нибудь может оказать первую помощь? Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков.

Нэнси и Лукас делают шаг вперед. Оба уверены, что знают, что надо делать, и Джим сбегает на кухню, чтобы попытаться разрулить ситуацию. К несчастью, оказывается, что все на планете, за исключением присутствующих, бесполезны чуть более, чем полностью. 

Дети до посинения болтают про ДнД, но в конечном итоге именно это наталкивает их на идею устроить допрос. И эта идея наконец-то их куда-то приводит. Она ставит перед ними конкретную задачу: закрыть врата. И неважно, видно это по его лицу или нет, но теперь, когда он знает, что делать, ему становится легче.

Но на этом американские горки не прекращаются. Как будто мир достаточно хорош, чтобы Джим наконец-то вздохнул с облегчением. Вместо этого звонит телефон, демопсы кружат вокруг дома, а следом за ним появляется его приемная дочь и всех их убивает. А сам Джим вдруг осознает, что так был занят работой, что умудрился проморгать ее побег к черту на кулички. И к тому времени, когда они стоят в шахте лифта, и он отчаянно отстреливается от демопсов, пока Оди запечатывает врата, Джим совершенно измучен. Выходные, что называется, удались на славу.

По дороге к Байерсам он держится за руль одной рукой. Второй он изо всех сил прижимает дочку к себе. Он мог бы поехать домой, в хижину, но кто-то должен проведать Стива и ребят, оставшихся без присмотра, пока взрослые решают проблемы. 

Кроме того, он более чем уверен, что именно там окажутся Джойс, Боб, Уилл и остальные. За неимением лучшего, дом Байерсов превратился в базу для всей странной фигни, что случается в Хокинсе.

Джим радуется, увидев Уилла на диване. Он весь мокрый от пота, но уже активно болтает с друзьями, которых Теневой Монстр заставил его позабыть. То, что Харрингтон избит до полусмерти, радует его куда меньше. И еще меньше, когда он узнает, как так вышло. Увидев, что Боб уже ушел, он испытывает разочарование, но все понимает. Даже человеку, который работает в Радио Шак, гражданскому до мозга костей, не хочется потерять ногу из-за гангрены. 

В конце концов Стив и Нэнси потихоньку уходят, так же, как и Макс, Лукас, Дастин. Что Майк, даже не спрашивая разрешения, собирается остаться на ночь, Джима нисколько не удивляет. Его немного удивляет собственная снисходительность, когда он позволяет Оди присоединиться к импровизированной ночевке, но... Ебись оно все конем. Окно заколочено, поэтому никакие любопытные соседи не сообщат его помощникам, что видели маленькую русскую шпионку.

Раз Оди ночует на полу в комнате Уилла, Джиму вряд ли есть смысл ехать сегодня домой. Он уверяет Джойс, что прекрасно поспит на диване, чтобы у нее была возможность спокойно расслабиться в одиночестве. Отчасти из-за этого у них с Дайан все и пошло наперекосяк, слишком тесно и душно ей было с ним рядом. 

Джойс говорит, что он идиот, и достает из бельевого шкафа ярко-синий плед. Один из немногих, что они не стали использовать, когда маскировали сарай. Цвет слишком приметный, чтобы так рисковать. Он лежит, свернувшись, на диване. Так, чтобы Джойс могла уютно устроиться у него на груди. Они оба слишком устали от неусыпной бдительности, чтобы уснуть, и слишком напряжены, чтобы попусту тратить время на телевизор.

Когда около полуночи раздается стук в дверь, они оба подскакивают как ужаленные. Правда, глупо? Как будто чертов демопес стал бы стучать в дверь. И все все-таки, открывать дверь Джим идет, положив руку на рукоять пистолета, потому что иначе он просто не может. 

Это Боб. На нем нелепые трусы в сердечко, а нога замотана так, что за марлей и кожи не видно. Это Боб. И сердце Джима распирает от любви. Это ужасно глупо, потому что он уже и так знает, что все живы, что все хорошо. Это не должно так волновать его. 

— Я надеялся, что кто-нибудь встанет, — говорит он в качестве приветствия. Боб улыбается — сладко, как яблочный пирог. И это становится для Джима последней каплей. Ему просто нахрен крышу срывает.

Джим сгребает в кулак тонкую ткань больничной пижамы, которая все еще на Бобе, и притягивает его ближе. Наверное, это нечестно — так дергать человека, которому только что наложили швы, и тому приходится стоять практически на одной ноге. Но Джиму плевать на честность. Боб настолько близко, что он даже сквозь ткань чувствует, какая у него прохладная кожа. Нагнуться и в то же время приподнять Боба вверх, чтобы спустя пять с половиной месяцев ломки, наконец-то прижаться к его губам. Вот что по-настоящему волнует сейчас Джима.

— Кхм.

В принципе, все могло быть гораздо хуже. Их мог прервать голос одного из ребят, а вовсе не Джойс. Или это мог быть крик отвращения. Или даже хуже. Кто-нибудь мог впасть в ярость и оттолкнуть его в сторону. Умом Джим понимает, что замешательство — почти идеальный вариант развития событий. И все-таки он злится, что одного короткого «кхм» достаточно, чтобы разлучить его с Бобом.

— Что происходит?

Джим не знает, как ответить на вопрос Джойс. И, что еще важнее, как ответить на молчание Боба? 

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Вы оба мне нравитесь. Я просто с собой не справился. — Сейчас, когда сила воли ему отказала, он не может заставить себя извиниться, но может сказать то, что они хотят от него услышать. В противном случае, Джойс порвет с ним, а он правда этого не хочет. — Такое больше не повторится. 

— Повторится.

Теперь очередь Джим недоумевать. Он поворачивается к Бобу, который все еще стоит на крыльце за дверью. 

— Что?

— Ну, если я не делал этого, потому что думал, что тебе это не понравится, и ты не делал этого, потому что, я так понимаю, думал, что это не понравится мне... То, может, нам просто стоит сделать это и все?

— Что? — снова спрашивает он. 

Мало того, что у Джима сейчас голова еле соображает, чтобы врубиться, что он там бормочет, так к тому же Боб никогда раньше не намекал, что Джим ему нравится. 

Правда, Джим все время старался ходить с бесстрастным лицом, но он, в конце концов, солдат, коп. А Боб сделан совсем из другого теста. 

Когда в разговор вмешивается Джойс, она говорит с ним, как мать с ребенком-дауном. 

— Поцелуй его. А о своем мужском достоинстве побеспокоишься позже.

— Иди ты! — с жаром отвечает он. — Я прекрасно понимаю, за кого вы меня принимаете, и нет, это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я целовался с Эллиотом Сандерсом в девятом классе. 

Джойс взвизгивает, как девчонка, на мгновение возвращаясь в старшую школу.

— Так он был геем! Все говорили, что он дрочил за трибунами! Он... 

— Это сейчас имеет значение?

— Да, если ты собираешься отдрочить Бобу. Ты мог бы это сделать. Он в одних трусах.

Боб смеется.

— Раз такое дело, можно я войду? Ну, ты понимаешь, перед тем как войти внутрь?

— Каламбуры ни к чему тебя не приведут, Ньюби.

— Конечно. Окей. Но вообще я серьезно. Сейчас ноябрь, а мы по-прежнему в Индиане. Я так себе всю задницу отморожу.

Джим отступает на несколько шагов, чтобы дать Бобу войти, но ему все еще хочется прижиматься к нему, и он не отказывает себе в этом. Уж простите его, но теперь, когда к Бобу можно прикасаться, он представить не может, что когда-нибудь это потеряет актуальность. 

Они возвращаются в гостиную, и Джим надеется как раз на то, что ему предложила Джойс; сидеть с Бобом в обнимку на диване, пока Джойс целует его, а Джим поглаживает его член. Он почти уже на диване, когда вдруг понимает, что их нет рядом. Джим оглядывается назад и видит, что они стоят в коридоре, держась за руки. Джойс делает ему знак кивком, и Джим делает несколько быстрых шагов в их сторону. 

Он не в первый раз оказывается в спальне Джойс с двумя обнаженными людьми. И даже не в десятый. Но в этот раз Джиму впервые удается дотянуться до Боба и подтолкнуть его на середину кровати. Не то чтобы он планирует игнорировать Джойс. Кто станет вылизывать ее, пока у Джойс из глаз не потекут слезы, если не он? Но неожиданная возможность полапать другого мужчину — сегодня гвоздь программы, и если он правильно понимает многозначительные взгляды Джойс, то она совсем не против небольшого представления.

В реальности Боб далеко не то божество, каким представлял его Джим во время дрочки. Во-первых, от него пахнет больницей и высохшим потом. Во-вторых, когда Джим представлял себе это, их разница в росте волшебным образом куда-то исчезала. На самом деле, они не очень-то совпадают. Но, к счастью для них, за эти шесть месяцев у них появился навык близости с миниатюрной партнершей. Джойс как маленькая петарда; пять футов два дюйма и целая уйма энергии. Даже сейчас она подкручивает бедра, оседлав сверху лицо Боба, словно это не она в эти выходные прошла через бойню. 

Иногда Джим задается вопросом, не кроется ли секрет очарования Джойс в том, что его возбуждает разница в размерах. Она такая маленькая, такая изящная на их фоне. 

Вот она сидит верхом на Бобе, опираясь руками о стену, и едва касается макушкой изголовья. Может быть, ей нравится чувствовать себя окруженной со всех сторон, словно никто не может до нее добраться. В уюте есть своеобразная чувственность. 

Для него ни Боб, ни Джойс никогда не будут такими же сексуальными, как в те моменты, когда они оба в пижамах, лежат, закинув ноги наверх. Он никогда не спрашивал Джойс, прав ли он. Зачем, у них и так сложные отношения. Это кажется плохой идеей. 

Впервые за много лет Джим отсасывает человеку, которого знает по фамилии. Это важнее, чем он думал. Обычно, когда он так делает, ему нравится слышать реакцию, понимать, какие финты действительно человека заводят. Сейчас это, конечно, не вариант. 

За девять месяцев до рождения ребенка никто вам не скажет: у вас будет отличный молчаливый секс. В доме четверо детей, и, разумеется, Боб не станет реветь, как буйвол. В любой другой ситуации молчание сбило бы ему весь настрой. Но сейчас он знает, что означают сжатые до отказа пальцы и напряженные бедра. Джим может гордиться тем, что он делает с Бобом так же, как он гордится Бобом за то, что тот делает с Джойс. Другое дело, что никто не говорит такое во время медового месяца. 

Он рад, что сам понял это. 

Джим знает, чем закончится этот момент. 

Оргазмом для всех троих, а затем тщательной чисткой простыней. Потому что стиркой, как правило, занимается Джонатан сразу после школы.

Он знает, чем закончится эта ночь. 

Он наденет грязную, пропахшую потом одежду и вздремнет на диване, где его и ожидает увидеть любой, кто первый проснется утром. Боб поедет домой поспать несколько часов перед как принести всем пончиков на завтрак. 

Он понятия не имеет, что случится потом. Все, что Джим может сейчас сказать, это то, что пожелание: «Да чтоб ты жил в эпоху перемен» далеко не всегда оказывается проклятием.


End file.
